


Двухсотлетний человек

by Cergart



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Каждому предначертано время и место умереть... кроме него.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bicentennial Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246013) by Min Daae. 



> бета-Серый кардинал 8

Джек едва насчитает сотню способов, которыми не умирал. Остальные он все испытал.

Он был раздавлен, погребен заживо, выпотрошен и распылен. Забит камнями, расчленен, зарезан и повешан. Отравлен, сожжен, утоплен и, одним не слишком приятным днем, насажен на кол.

Он умер, кажется, каждым известным способом и каждый раз по ту сторону ждала тьма. Хуже всего – чувство, когда нечто резко тянет тебя обратно к жизни, и ты приходишь в себя, лежа под трупами или в грязи, или на прозекторском столе в морге.

Существует почти столько же способов проснуться, сколько и умереть.

Сначала он думал, что это дар. Путь к выходу. Теперь он знает, что на самом деле оказался в ловушке. Каждый, в итоге, делал последний шаг навстречу смерти. Все, кроме него.

Джек Харкнесс просто… продолжает идти дальше. Вечный и неизменный, тот же возраст, то же лицо, та же одежда.

По крайней мере, в этом ощущается постоянство.

Когда Джек был моложе на пару сотен лет, то думал, что будет жить вечно. Забавно, что как только он стал бессмертным, перспектива вечной жизни перестала казаться ему такой заманчивой.

Доктор, когда Джек снова встречает его, изменился. Джек остался прежним, а Доктор, казавшийся раньше незыблемым – нет. Он подтвердил, то, что Джек и так уже знал – он аномалия, ошибка.

Все умирают… кроме него.

Иногда Джек размышляет, что с ним станет, когда Вселенной придет конец. Убьет ли его коллапс целой реальности или он будет обречен, задыхаясь, выныривать из тьмы в ту же черную бесконечность снова, и снова, и снова, и…

Он уверен, что сойдет с ума прежде, чем это случится.

Никто не должен жить вечно. Доктор смотрит на него со смесью отвращения и жалости.

Но когда Доктор спрашивает, хочет ли он умереть, Джек понимает, что нет. Пока нет. Ему нужно многое сделать, нужно вернуться к своей команде. Еще не время. Пока нет. Он надеется, что поймет, когда оно придет.

***

Он был нарезан лоскутами и порублен на кубики. Был обезглавлен, ему выламывали кости. Он был съеден, его взорвали, но до сих пор Джек только единожды убил себя.

Тяжелая луна неподвижно и одиноко висит в небе. Джек будет похоронен под землей в течение многих лет. Если план сработает.

Он обязательно должен сработать.

Ничего не осталось. Земля потеряна для него. Нет никого, к кому он мог бы вернуться за исключением Гвен и горьких воспоминаний. Не может быть, чтобы во всей бесконечной Вселенной он единственный, кого никогда не коснется смерть.

И все же он бессмертен.

Задыхаясь, Джек возвращается обратно к жизни, так же, как и всегда, и закрывает глаза, словно ожидание может что-то изменить. Он вымотан и опустошен. Устал.  
Каждому предначертано время и место умереть… Джек до сих пор не нашел его.

Но он будет продолжать поиски.


End file.
